Fun Shorts for 'A Seriously Messed Up Series'
by Khait Khepri
Summary: Just like the title says. If you love 'em or hate 'em, review. If you have an idea for a short, give a review. I enjoy making blurbs like this. Especially so when it's you guys giving me the inspiration.
1. Wally World

**FUN SHORTS FOR 'A SERIOUSLY MESSED-UP SERIES'**

* * *

Disclaimer: Saiyuki and any 'modern day concepts' that I have used in these shorts do not belong to me. Only Ana and the words themselves.

* * *

_**Short No. 1: Wally World**_

The five of them stared in disbelief at the sight before them, Ana-chan more than the others. The structure was massive and lit up to the night. Within the walls there was much activity, even though the building was in the middle of nowhere. It seemed as though there were many carts, horses, and such parked outside as their owners were inside conducting their business as per usual.

The building was made of cinderblock and painted white and blue with an accenting stripe of red. There was a sign out front bearing strange characters that only Ana could decipher and underneath it in Chinese was an approximate translation.

Hakkai looked at Sanzo. "We are running low on supplies, Sanzo," the green-eyed demon said. "I suggest we stop and get them."

"Imagine all the food we can get here!" chirruped Goku, staring up at the complex and sniffing the air excitedly. Ana didn't dare tell him exactly what the golden arches on the outside of the building meant. 'Fast food' wasn't a term that applied to McDonalds when it meant a visit from Goku and his massive appetite.

Gojyo was just wondering over the strange center of activity. "What the hell is this place?"

"It looks like a Wal-Mart to me, with a Mickey D's attached," said a bemused Ana. She looked at them. "I guess whats-his-face that owns this chain of stores is doing damn fine. I didn't even know there was such thing as inter-dimensional retail." Every single one of them stared. "What?" she asked, confused. "I'm serious here."

* * *

Want more? Have an idea? Give a review? Just push the little purple/blue button down there. I'd be happy to see what I can do. 


	2. Credit Cards

**FUN SHORTS FOR 'A SERIOUSLY MESSED-UP SERIES'**

See the first short for disclaimer.

* * *

_**Short No. 2: Credit Cards**_

Ana looked at Sanzo's gold card as he handed it over to the latest innkeeper for a purchase of a pair of rooms. And she watched as it was handed back. "I'm sorry, sir, but we don't accept any cards other than the major credit cards like Visa and Master Card."

"What the hell is a 'Visa'?" growled the priest. "And what does that have to do with my card?"

"Oh, dear," murmured Hakkai to himself somewhat.

Ana just shook her head. "Apparently, Viva isn't everywhere you want to be?" she asked rhetorically.

"Do I even want to know?" murmured Gojyo.

* * *

Want more? Have an idea? Give a review? Just push the little purple/blue button down there. I'd be happy to see what I can do.

* * *

**Upcoming shorts:**

-Cell phones (via **Risu-san**)

-Karaoke (via **Chik-A-Doom**)

-'Choice of Weapon' (my idea, you'll see)

-Hairball Medicine (me again, don't ask)

* * *

**Denied Shorts and Reasons Why:**

-Hot Topic or Suncoast (via **RoxasSanctuary**). The reason is is that Hot Topic and Suncoast are always in malls. Never are they in strip malls or in stand-alone stores. Therefore, I can't pull it off without having two pages or so of 'blurb'.


	3. Hairballs

**FUN SHORTS FOR 'A SERIOUSLY MESSED-UP SERIES'**

See first short for disclaimer.

* * *

_**Short No. 3: Hairballs**_

"Hakkai?"

"Yes, Ana-dono?"

The teenager was looking over Hakuryuu who was currently bathing himself in her lap. "Hakuryuu bathes himself, obviously."

Confused, Hakkai looked up from where he was mending his shirt with a needle and thread. "Pardon?" asked the slightly startled youkai.

"But… his fur is as fine as a cat's, right?"

"I suppose, yes," admitted Hakkai, not seeing where this was going.

"Doesn't he get hairballs?" The tiny dragon looked up from his work with wide red eyes, having heard the question.

"Oh, yes. Once," laughed Hakkai in an embarrassed manner as he turned back to his work.

"What happened?" asked the Latina girl.

"Well, I had to give him hairball remedy and have kept to giving him some every week as a preventative."

Both Roxanna and Hakuryuu looked at the demon. "Please tell me you didn't give him cat medicine…"

Hakkai looked up again, but a little shame-faced. "Well, they don't exactly have hairball remedy for dragons, now do they?"

Ana looked at Hakuryuu who looked up at her. "I feel for you, man," she murmured. "I feel for you…"

* * *

Want more? Have an idea? Give a review? Just push the little purple/blue button down there. I'll see what I can do.

* * *

**Upcoming Shorts:**

- Cellphones (via **Risu-san**)

- Karaoke (via **Chik-A-Doom**)

- 'Choice of Weapon' (my idea, you'll see)

- Video Games (via **Risu-san**)

* * *

**Denied Shorts and Reasons Why:**

None this time around.


	4. Choice of Weapon

Choice of Weapon

((Author's Note: BTW, I'm obsessed with Hakkai, if you can't tell…))

"Hakkai?"

"Yes, Ana-dono?"

"You use… chi, yeah?"

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"Um… Why chi? I mean, why should you use your life force? Why not something like… Y'know, what Sanzo uses? His gun?"

Goku and Gojyo both froze slightly, hearing this question, for they had been nearby when Ana asked the question. They looked at each other before turning to her. "Um, Hakkai… Excuse us," Gojyo said as he and Goku approached rapidly. Much to the youkai's confusion, both Goku and Gojyo grabbed Ana and drug her out of the room with her protesting the entire way. "Look!" Gojyo said to her. "There's a veeeeery good reason why Hakkai doesn't use a gun."

"That'd be Sanzo's gig, so, Hakkai wouldn' do that!" Goku said.

"Even worse, you remember when he had a gun when we first met, shitferbrains?" Gojyo shot at Goku, making the monkey blink in realization and Ana look at them in confusion.

"I don't get it…" murmured the electrically-inclined girl.

"The point is, is that Hakkai's ten times scarier when he's got a gun."

"Isn't that points?" asked Ana blandly, seeing it as a way to scare off youkai.

"…And he's… well…" The two looked at each other, trying to figure out exactly why it would be bad for Hakkai to have a gun.

"The main reason," came Hakkai's voice from behind the two, startling them badly, "is because if I did do something like have a gun, there wouldn't be anyone who could shield against incoming attacks. Not to mention, it's far easier to sneak a weapon into a building when you yourself are the weapon." The eerily cheerful smile he sported while saying this made Ana's eyebrows crawl up her head in her surprise. She looked at Goku and Gojyo.

"Now I know why you get freaked out with him having a gun. That's the kind of person you don't want having one."

Hakkai had the audacity to look slightly injured at the pronouncement. "Ana-dono, I'm hurt. Why do you say that?"

"Well… how can someone tell they're risking getting shot by a small, fast moving projectile if all you do is smile when you get pissed? At least you begin to glow if you're charging up to fire off a chi blast."

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update this part of ASMUS! For this, I give you this one and another! 


	5. Spotlight for Tim

A Spotlight for Tim 

Tim was busy reading his manga, not knowing of his sister's trip through his manga volumes into the world of Saiyuki. But, because the world of Saiyuki had changed, so must the world in which Timothy and Roxanna Sanchez change, too. Minekura's work of Saiyuki in the sixth volume blurred before Tim's eyes though the rest of the world didn't. He blinked and looked at the page again, noting that the blurriness had vanished for him as well.

And when the young man had blinked, his memory of what was in the books changed as well, as did the memories of the people all over the world who had ever picked up Saiyuki. A sudden addition was included… a girl named 'Ana'… And Tim chuckled to himself as she climbed Gojyo's shoulders when she saw the scorpions. He knew the girl came to be a part of the series just before the Rikudo incident.

He was always wishing that Roxanna would get into this series because the girl called 'Ana' looked quite a bit like her and acted like her. And even sorta-kinda had her name.

A few pages away, another figure had been added to the image of the incarnations of the Sanzo Ikkou. Facing away from the viewer but angled so part of her face showed, shadowed by Konzen's tall, lanky form, was a girl in a secretary type of outfit, slender glasses perched on her nose and her long hair caught above her head in a bun by a pencil with a few tendrils escaping from the pencil's trapping presence.

At the back of the book, a new thing was included. A small short of the incident with the haircut sized down considerably to explain her short hair in the following chapters after the scorpion incident… He loved that short. The way that Goku acted was hilarious, especially with that pissy look on Sanzo's face in the background.

The young man remained oblivious to the fact that his idolized Ana was really his dear sister… and that she wasn't at that very moment in her room but instead in Shangri-La doing the things he read about. All that Tim knew was that if she was real, he'd be trying to get her to date him… of course, he'd be immediately dissuaded if he knew that Ana's full name was _Roxanna Marie Sanchez_. _Naturally_, the manga didn't go into _that_ particular detail.


End file.
